


Destiny Black

by Excaliboner



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/F, Ladystuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excaliboner/pseuds/Excaliboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serket and Pyrope are doomed. Doomed to know each other, to have faced each other, and to live without one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mindfang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pensiveFabulist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensiveFabulist/gifts).



> Written for Ladystuck 2012. My first ever published Homestuck work! Nothing too amazing, but I hope my assignment (the wonderful pensiveFabulist) likes it!

You command a fleet of ships in the waters of Alternia. You are their infamous Captain. You are Marquise Spinnerette Mindfang, and the winds of change are blowing.

At the hands of your black suitor, your red aspiration lies dead and cold under churning waters. He in turn was killed at the hands of madmen (but he brought it upon himself, the imbecile). 

It is because of his actions that you are now being pursued. You are now considered too dangerous to be left alone and you hear word that someone has been sent to capture you. Rumor has it that she is a young Legislacerator, a Neophyte. You laugh at the notion that a novice could ever hope to best you.

You anxiously await the day she finds you. 

Their death at your hand will be a beautiful one. 

-

Your fleet is burning. Your ships fall one by one, flaming wood sinking into waters shining from the blaze.

You stand tall and proud atop your flagship. Your sword in hand and crew at arms, you expected a fight, but not this. You shudder, cold shock coursing through you as the mighty dragon lusus flies ahead once more. Its great wingspan covers the black sky above you. The figure riding gallantly on the creature directs it down to you with an authoritative air.

Excitement boils in your stomach. 

-

She stands tall and prim, pristine Legislascerator suit perfectly in place. You would compliment her if it were another time.

Neophyte Redglare.

You tower over her, presenting yourself with as much intimidation as you can with an arm gone and an eye scorched red. She stares back, unshaken, and pays no mind to you. Her arms cross behind her back as she prepares to present her case. And that is your cue. 

This trial means nothing to you. You ignore the guards. You pay no mind to His Honorable Tyranny or the crowd.

Before the other troll even has a chance to give her opening statement, your hand casually lifts to your head, and the crowd murmurs, agitated. 

_'Goodbye.'_ You think. 

She makes a beautiful (if tragic) corpse. 

-

Your flex your new arm, sparkling and gleaming in the dim candlelight. The new metal makes nary a squeak. The pale sphere in your palm shines innocently and you grin. 

The dragon who destroyed your fleet (and the one who will soon fly with it) occupy your mind. As does the troll (now dead) whom the dragon raised. You imagine that you two could have been great, a rivalry of legends. Perhaps in another life. 

But she is dead. And you have a torturous existence to fulfill.

After all, the knowledge of your own death is enough to drive someone mad.


	2. Vriska

It's hilarious to you now to think back and realize that a FLARPing accident had started it all.

-

Tavros; paralyzed. Megido; dead by 'your' hand after trying to mess with your head as revenge on Tavros' behalf.

You only retaliate with some psychics of your own and she ends up dead. No skin off your nose.

You feel no regret over the incident at all. You make a small effort to show others that you do, but you don't really care. 

You beat them. You ruined Team Charge for good and no one gives a damn. It irritates you. 

Terezi can’t let it go. She thinks you've gone to far. Your sister in arms thinks you've gone over the deep end. When she tells you that she's going to kill you, you can hardly believe it. How? How in the world could she even have the guts to try?

When she tell you to consult your orb, it doesn't even cross your mind to not trust her. The warnings about looking into the future in your ancestors journal don't even register. 

_'Should I be worried about Terezi's threat?'_

_'... Yes."_

-

You wake up in pain. Terrible, aching pain. You are on the floor and as you move you lift yourself up you falter and hit the ground, face first into your own blood. And you realize that you can't open your right eye. You grope at your face and find only pain and more blood. You shriek.

 _'No no no no NO NO NO'_ your mind repeats over and over, a broken mantra. 

She did this to you. Your partner in crime, your sister, did this to you. You never believed she would, and she did. You maimed and you killed for her and she still didn't understand. You stand and almost fall again, slipping in the blood. You grit your teeth and scream again, not in pain but in rage. Lightening strikes outside.

Your only arm raises up to your head and you clutch at your hair, screaming. 

She will pay.

-

You meet one last time on the roof of the lab. You are dressed for the occasion and she is as well. _'Finally'_ , you think, _'She finally understands'_. Why you are up here. Why you've done the things you have throughout the course of the game. Blood is pumping and adrenaline flows as you anticipate what is coming. 

She mentions murders and you freeze. 

As she talks, it hits you. You know that she never understood. And that she never would.

You play it off but anger burns in your throat. You banter, confessing to finishing off Tavros while feeling sick inside. _'I'm black for you, you ignorant dolt!!!!!!!!'_ you want to scream, but the game has changed. She's flipping a coin; deciding once again if she is going to kill you or not. She failed the last time. And she'd fail again. 

The coin lands in your favor and you bark out a laugh. Of course. You never imagined it any other way. 

You turn your back.

-

Because of a damned FLARPing accident.

She had cast her hand when she gave Scratch the knowledge that lost you your arm and your eye. You only fueled the fire when you blinded her and now, as you sit staring at the sky of the Land of Maps and Treasure in the midst if the greatest adventure of your (after)life, you finally understand. 

You were weak. You were an idiot. They would have died. 

Now you lead the search for the thing that could foil English's plans. You are on the warpath, ready to find your weapon. Ready to win.

Terezi killed you, and you became grand.

_Justice._


	3. Redglare

You are Neophyte Redglare, recruit to the courts of Alternia. 

Excitement flows through you. You have been given a new assignment. Sent out to capture a pirate who goes by the name Mindfang. A highblood who has plundered, killed and taken in slaves. You can already taste victory.

Her Kismesis recently went to to Subjugglators and confessed her crimes, his intentions unknown. He was killed not long after on the whim of the Grand Highblood. No matter.

Mindfang is another story. Justice demands that you bring her in. She will die for a cause, to end her reign of law breaking and to save those who she would otherwise have killed in her path. She must be tried and she will pay for her crimes, end of story.

And the end of hers. 

-

Flying on Pyralsprite always sends electricity through your heart. The sight of the burning ships below heightens the thrill. Impossibly large wings only fan the flames. The fleet burns bright.

Voices drift up to you from below. Shouts, screams and the sound of fights breaking out as the crew fights to abandon ship. The largest ship of the fleet is directly underneath you now and you see her. The great pirate Mindfang.

As you urge Pyralsprite down, you can sense victory is close at hand.

You make your move. 

-

You are calm and ready. The case before you is nothing new. Someone who must pay for their crimes and you, who are to see them to the gallows. 

Except she is different. You burn, you urge to make her pay for her crimes. The call for Justice is louder than ever. You heard it in the screams of her crew, the voices of the rescued slaves, and in the shouts of the great pirate herself as you fought. Her capture was a magnificent one, and her trial was looking to be just as exciting. 

You move to begin. Behind you, the crowd shifts.

Arms grab you and suddenly everything is wrong. 


	4. Terezi

Your name is Terezi Pyrope and you don't know what to do about Vriska Serket. She's yours, your sister, your partner, and you don't know what to do. 

But she's also your responsibility. You knew that coming into your relationship with her. You knew that it might come to this one day.

You are the only one with the authority to do it. 

She's injured one of your own, a friend, and killed another. You ask her why, give her another chance to explain herself, maybe even repent her actions, but she laughs and spouts off some more excuses. 

So when you contact Scratch and tell him exactly what Vriska is doing behind his back, you don't have a choice. 

Justice is supreme. 

-

You see what would have happened. 

She would have flown away and met him, fresh out of a new kill. The Lalonde girl and Egbert. He would have immediately known where she came from and escaped, tracing her path. She would hover, confused, and he would return with you and Karkat, both dead. 

She would fight. And Luck would be on her side. She could fight him. She might have even been able to defeat him.

But the Alpha timeline comes above all. 

The coin lands and she turns away laughing. 

_'Adios'_ she says. 

And as you attack, you think the same. 

-

The meteor trip is long, and you have sweeps to think about the game. 

As you navigate new relationships with your shipmates, you think long and hard on the past. You feel no regret over what happened in the game (aside from being unable to stop Gamzee's needless murder spree). You don't bother to mull over Vriska. Her motives are clear to you. They had always been. You are the Seer of Mind. 

When you believed her a bad person, you could have felt the same. You two could have been great.

When you believed her a murderer, on that rooftop, you could not have felt more detached from her. 

Now, the situation clearer than it had ever been, you only feel pity.


	5. Aranea and Latula

You are Aranea Serket and you meet Latula Pyrope for the first time in the game. 

Her disability comes as a surprise to you. When you learn about how she hid it on Beofrus, you are bemused. It is a bit perplexing how one could deny being assisted by higher castes in the event of a disability. 

It is out of the kindness of your heart that you offer to heal her when you gain your Sylph powers. Her outright refusal sends you to an even higher state of confusion. You feel a bit indignant. And you definitely feel rejected. 

She leaves you arm-in-arm with Mituna and you look after, pondering the meeting. 

-

Aranea Serket has got to be one of the more annoying trolls you've ever met, and you know a lot of annoying trolls (read: all your fellow game players). 

She always has something to say. Or some solution to the problem. 

When she tells you that she can 'heal' you, she kicks up the irritation meter. It's pretty obvious (to everyone else at least) that their is no problem to fix. You can live perfectly fine without a sense of smell, and you haven't died yet. You're better for it! Why can't she see that?

As you leave her behind, you walk alongside Mituna. His smile prompts one of your own. (Neither of you need healing. You're both okay. He's okay. He's perfect.)

-

It is Porrim who really puts it into perspective for you. 'It' being your feelings for Latula. 

You hear by word of mouth that they fell into a quadrant together. Black, even. It is no doubt another one of Porrim's flings, and you simmer with surprising irritation. You had once been in Latula's position. But you never really resolved how you felt, and you can't help but feel a mite bit of hate flow through you at the sight of them together.

But for whom?

-

Things finally start to pick up in the afterlife when your ancestors (descendants?) start showing up. 

It is then, after what seems like sweeps after you were last with her, that Porrim expresses her confusion to you over the relationships between the 'previous' Serkets and Pyropes. She had just been mulling over all of these relationships in general, but thinking of Aranea, you decline to really answer. In the end, you leave her by saying that it's not surprising to you.

Hate is never surprising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This is actually the chapter I am least proud of because I know my assignment wanted more of Latula and Aranea together ;;; I couldn't find a way to present my ideas that kept the same tone as the other chapters so they were given a last minute addition that I don't really feel happy with. I hope you all do though! And mulling over their possible kismesis really made me think about the alpha trolls and their session. I've actually formulated a whole plotline about what could have happened during it ;;; Maybe I'll be inclined to write that one day! 
> 
> I had a great deal of fun writing this!
> 
> But for now, Merry Chirstmas, Happy Holidays and a Fantastic New Year to pensiveFabulist 0u0)


End file.
